


Brad Simpson's Birthday Spanking

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [1]
Category: The Vamps UK
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Vamps U.K.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the Vamps, though I was a little disappointed not to find any fic on here. This i sa story about the boys though I mean no offence and wish to imply nothing about them - this is entirely a work of my dirty mind and has no resemblance of reality. </p>
<p>This is a fantasy people. </p>
<p>The Vamps (UK) are:</p>
<p>James McVey – 19<br/>Tristan Evans – 18<br/>Brad Simpson – 18 (Just turned) <br/>Connor Ball – 16 </p>
<p>Please note as much as I adore Connor he doesn't appear in this story....yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brad Simpson's Birthday Spanking

Brad Simpson was stunningly beautiful. He had the hard wiry body of a teen rocker. Large brown curls that begged you to run your fingers through. And a face that was cherubic and mischievous as though he was about to do something terrible or naughty… or a bit of both. 

However, the thing that most set Brad apart in looks was his indifference to them. Brad took care of himself, worked out regularly and was, perhaps, a little too fond of hair products but unlike his band mates Tristan or James he didn’t really think of himself as attractive. 

In the immortal words of One Direction, he didn’t know he was beautiful. Ironically Brad was often compared to Harry Styles in appearance. However there was an innocence in Brad that the sex-god Styles had never possessed. 

Since they had gotten together some eighteen months earlier to form the up and coming band The Vamps both Tristan and James had been eyeing Brad with interest that bordered on the predatory. Tristan’s appearance drew reminisces of Alex Pettyfer. Like Brad he was lean and wiry, though he was blonde. Tristan was a bit of an odd ball. He was the member of the band most likely to say something inappropriate or bizarre at a strange moment. As such Tristan was the member of the Band who made their management the most nervous. Strangely enough Tristan never intended on shocking anybody…he simply said whatever he happened to be thinking….which sometimes wasn’t perhaps advisable.

Of the four James was the eldest and the most confident. He was the first to take of his shirt (any excuse would do) and the first to initiate anything that might be described as horse play. 

At one point Brad’s butt had been so chafed from James’ constant wedgies he had started to moisturize….and that had led to all kinds of interesting discoveries. 

Brad awoke in complete darkness. Today was his birthday…he was finally 18. How could now drink legally. Smoke legally…even though he didn’t smoke he knew he could now choose to! …he still wouldn’t… but the freedom!

His room in the band house had two broad windows which were covered in the thickest curtain the boys could find. Not only did Brad love a view, he needed absolute blackness to sleep. The other boys were willing to indulge this one rockstarish tendency. 

“Good morning birthday boy,” a voice growled in Brad’s ear. 

Brad tried to jump up in bed but he found himself tangled up in his blankets. He turned his head and found Tristan lying next to him, propped up on a single elbow. He looked the other way and found James. 

Both were only wearing their boxers. Finding his band-mates unclothed in the house was something of an non-event given their relaxed attitude toward nudity. However, them both being in his room nearly nude seemed a little strange.

“Ah…so where’s Connor?” Brad asked them nervously. 

“He’s visiting his family,” James told him quietly.

“Which means we have you all to ourselves,” Tristan observed in the same tone. 

“Uh huh…and it’s my birthday,” Brad observed hopefully. 

“Yep,” James agreed cheerfully, “looks like you’re going to have to have a birthday spanking!”

Brad laughed at then looked at James again, he was deadly serious. He turned to find Tristan giving him the same look, though Tristan winked, Brad somehow felt he was still in a lot of trouble. 

Brad noticed a sudden chill on his legs. He looked down and was surprised to see his body uncovered from the waist down, his bright red, tight boxers exposed – briefs bulging with his early morning erection. The tight covers were being held to keep him pinned from his shoulders down to his waist. Both James and Tristan were holding a side each.

“Ah guys….very funny… how about you let me go now?” Brad asked sounding a little bit concerned for the first time. 

“But you haven’t had your spanking yet,” James told him, pouting slightly. 

Brad’s cock only grew harder at his words. 

“I don’t want a spanking…” Brad lied. 

Rather than answering Tristan reached out and grabbed Brad’s cock-head through his boxers and squeezed. 

“Argh!” Brad cried out in surprise, his cock only grew harder. 

Tristan gave him a huge grin. 

“Don’t even pretend you don’t want this!” Tristan said to him in a wicked tone. 

James looked at him earnestly. 

“Now I’m going to let go of these blankets…and if you run away on us you’re going to get another spank for every step you run!” he told him, speaking to him like one might to a child.

James walked around to stand at the end of bed. He tickled Brad’s feet and Brad started giggling helplessly. 

James McVey was simply breathtaking. His impossibly white teeth stood out in a radiant smile. His body was perfectly muscled, without a single hint of fat. He grinned at Brad with those pearly whites again and Brad found himself relaxing. 

Then James kneeled down and crawled his way up Brad’s legs. 

Using only his teeth and his tongue, he removed Brad’s underwear. James took his time, leaving a thin trail of saliva down Brad’s legs. James nipped the inside of Brad’s thigh with his teeth and Brad could barely breathe.

Brad’s cock shot up to attention as James pulled his red undies down past his bulge. Tristan reached over and gripped Brad’s cock with the sudden interest of the ADHD impaired. He held it in his fist like it was a joystick and Brad gasped at the sensation, as someone else held his cock for the first time. 

James pulled his undies all the way off his legs and using his teeth tossed them to the other side of the room. 

He and Tris then each took a leg and lifted them up into the air and slowly started bending them back, toward Brad’s face. 

“Ah guys…I’m not sure I’m flexible enough for this!” Brad said warningly as his feet began to approach his face. 

“Don’t worry,” Tristan told him cheekily, “we aren’t going to break you in half…yet.”

Brad gulped.

Then the first spank came. 

SMACK. 

James open hand collided with Brad’s pert, milky white bottom and he cried out in surprise. The pain was immense. It had been years since anybody had actually hit Brad and then it was only in playground fights. 

To have a grown man strike his backside – well it was freakin painful! James was even more muscly than most men. 

The second blow slammed into his left cheek and Brad called out again.

“Ouch! That hurt,” he said to them in surprise.

“Well it is a spanking,” James said reasonably. 

“Well…I thought it would be a play thing!” Brad said grumpily. 

“Play comes later,” Tristan told him in a soothing tone, “pain first,” he leered at him evilly and smacked him again.

“Wait!” James called out, “he hasn’t been counting!”

Tristan nodded in agreement, they both turned to look at Brad and then together smacked both of his cheeks. 

“…ah…four” Brad called out confused.

“No that was one,” James told him, “we’re going to keep starting again until you get this right…”

Brad looked down and for a moment realized his predicament. He was at the mercy of his band-mates – either of whom was bigger and stronger than he was – and there were two of them!

What’s more he was nude, with his legs around his shoulders and his bum hole dangerously wide open. Both Tristan and James were showing signs of their arousal and Brad realized for a moment where this might be going.

But his cock was as hard as a rock. Brad looked at his cock, smiled to himself…and he started counting.


End file.
